bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
More Visitors
Somewhere in the realm of Hueco Mundo, a man wearing the 8th Squad Captain's haori is seen standing on numerous corpses of hollows, some are fading into dust, more keeps on coming but the Captain keeps on killing. "Dam-mit, doesn't anyone here knows how to answer", he said in a slow tone, " I just asked a simple question, is it THAT hard to answer?", he asked sadly but in his faca a grin can be seen as he slashed two hollows. " I just asked, where the HELL AM I, now is that a hard question and where the hell is the gigantic white castle?", he said angrily but still he kept his grin, then one hollow was about to hit his crown, he said, " Oh, no, no, no, you can't hit my crown, it's more precious than all of your stupid and useless live ", then he pierced its head. Then he felt a sudden surge of power, a hollow, no more stronger than that, then huge figures appeared from his back, it was no mere hollow, those were Menos and they are charging Ceros from their mouths. " Good, now this will be harder, these things don't speak, sheesh ", he said sadly as he charged to them. Meanwhile, further away from place where the Captain is...... "What the -, a while ago I was just fighting that Pequeño guy, now where is he, where am I? ", a man with purple hair and wearing the 3rd Squad Captain's haori said with a worried tone. As the Captain looked around he examined and discovered that the whole city was gone, he said, " Where are those houses and buildings and parks", as he pointed to a huge desert. Then he saw a feet sticking out from a sand dune, few meters from where he stood, he said in a childish voice, " Whoo, a man, I better help him ". Then the Captain rushed to him. As Ichiro rushed to the person's feet he said, " Oh, wait a minute, maybe this guy's an enemy, oh well, I'll help him, maybe he can also help me, but, no, he can be an opponent, but maybe he can help me", he said this for 5 minutes, then he stopped when he heard a voice shouting, " Idiot, I need help here, what are you doing, HELP me !!", " Ah, whose there", Ichiro looked and looked, left to right, then the voice said again, " Down here dumbass !!!", then Ichiro noticed that the guy shouting was the guy burried in the sand. " Oh, there you are!!", he said as he pulled the man's leg out of the white sand, after a couple of pulls, the man finally got out. " Thanks, kid ", the man said while cleaning his face with his hand, then Ichiro noticed someting and asked , " You're, a what, exactly ??". " I'm the Octava Espada, Octavio, and you-", before even he could say another word he drew his knife, after he notice that the boy he speaks to wears a Captain's haori, by instinct, Ichiro drew his sword and countered the Espada's swift blow, then they fought for a couple of minutes, after some slashes and blocks, Octavio said, " This is useless, unless we help each other, we can't know where are we exactly.", then Ichiro flashed a smile and nod. " First of all, what are you doing here, Espada-san", Ichiro asked. " I was just fighting that blonde beauty , then a blinding light flashed and I found myself sticking on sand", Octavio said, then asked the same thing to Ichiro, Ichiro then replied, " I was fighting Pequeño-san, then a light flashed and now I find myself in-?", "We are in Hueco Mundo, I believe, but something is missing, oh yeah, the leader's palace. Then then Ichiro withdrew his blade, while Octavio put his knife on his mouth and walked to nowhere. Category:Fanfiction Category:Chapters